


When I'm alone I rather be with you

by canigowithoutausername



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Because we deserve them together, Canon Compliant, F/M, What Should Have Happened in Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canigowithoutausername/pseuds/canigowithoutausername
Summary: It's time for Ginny to decide whether or not being alone with him is better than being alone by herself.





	When I'm alone I rather be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I have no idea if this will make sense to you but I needed to type it down. I miss these so much and this is what happens when you miss someone dearly <3  
> If any TV execs are reading this- please, #PickUpPitch. If any FOX TV execs are reading this- I'm still mad at you and yep, I hate you too.
> 
> P.S. Thank you Childish Gambino for the great line

They look at each other for a long time before he breaks the heavy silence.

  
“When I'm alone I'd rather be with you” he says. It sounds almost like a plea- soft gentle plea that’s supposed to mean something. Maybe make her melt away but.. But it just doesn’t do it. Maybe if he was someone else and she wasn’t..

  
She takes a heavy breath in bracing herself for what’s to come out of her mouth.

  
“When I’m alone I’d rather be _alone_ ” she says, emphasizing on the last word. She sounds tired; and she actually is. She feels drained. She feels that way because of their constant fights. She’s always on edge when she’s with him. She’s always anxious; feeling like an elephant is sitting on her chest- choking her. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. She wasn’t supposed to feel _like that_.

  
She can’t do this anymore. She says as much to him.

  
“This” Ginny starts; her hand flying back and forth between the two of them. “This affects the games, this affects the team dynamic. This” she’s moving her finger now, pointing at him with hint of accusation. “This is toxic and I can’t do it anymore.” She huffs once more before delivering the final blow “I didn’t sign up for this when I came to the Majors.. So this needs to end. _Now!_ ” her tone is filled with finality. That’s it, she’s done with him.

  
“But, Ginny-” he tries to come up with some sort of an argument that may change her mind but she interrupts him with a hurry in her voice.

  
“There’s no buts, no ifs, no whens. There is just now. And right now? Right now, I need to leave,” she says as she’s strolling for the door. Doesn’t even look at him one last time as she exits.

  
She’s pulling her phone out of her back pocket and calls for an Uber before he has the chance to come after her and start begging. She can’t deal with him anymore. She needs to claim her game, her team dynamic, her… everything back. She needs a room to breathe and he wasn’t giving that to her. It didn’t feel right. Being with him.

  
But this? The quick ending, ripping the band-aid off? This is right. She doesn’t need him.

 

_

She’s in the Uber, her head planted onto the cold surface of the window. It helps clearing her mind. She takes a deep breath in and lets it out loudly.

  
“Everything okay?” her driver asks.

  
“Yeah.. I’m just tired.” She whispers, thankful for him minding the road and not throwing any looks in the rearview mirror.

  
“Going home?” Ginny is not sure if he actually wants to know or if he’s just keeping the small talk alive. It doesn’t matter; it’s a welcomed distraction.

  
“Yeah” she closes her eyes and a shy smile appears on her lips.

  
Yeah, she’s going home.

  
“We’re here,” the driver announces not long after and she needs a second or two to focus on her whereabouts. She is in an Uber that was supposed to take her home.

  
Home.

  
“Great! Thanks” is all Ginny says and she’s out of the car before the Uber guy has the chance to tell her good night. She’s so tired that she doesn’t care. Screw her Uber rating for (maybe) being a bit impolite. She’s on a mission here. She just needs to go _home_.

  
She takes the steps and her body is jumping from all the excitement running through her. Her hand rolls into a fist and she knocks one, two, three times before the door opens

  
“Gin? Is everything okay?” Mike sounds alarmed. That’s the first time Ginny comes up to his house unannounced so don’t blame him for panicking. He examines her for a long moment, eyes frantic before letting his gaze burns into hers.

  
“All is good, Old man,” Ginny sounds unusually calm and a lopsided smirk appears on her lips. His worry for her will never be not appreciated. “Just wanted to tell you something.”

  
“Tell me what?” he says ushering her inside. He doesn’t want to share her with his neighbours or the paparazzi that could be lurking around his house. He’s that possessive, sue him. She’s _his_. Although, he never told her that. Although he may never get the chance to tell her that. It doesn’t matter, none of it matters- he knows how he feels and nobody can take that away from him. Neither the rich kid geek who’s promising her the world nor his now super ex wife that may want to come back and fuck everything. As usual.

  
“When I'm alone I'd rather be with you” this time she’s the one who says it; and this time she knows it would mean something to the one who’s been said too. Her eyes shine bright and she can’t stop smiling. She feels like the elephant that has been sitting on her chest for so long has finally being lifted.

  
Yeah… She needed to come home and at last she’s arrived.

  
“I can’t deny myself what I want anymore, Old man,” Ginny starts. She licks her lips thinking over her next words and takes a loud exhale. She hopes he’ll get what she means without having to actually say it. Her speeches are not as good as his. Ginny is better at showing rather than telling. But for him? She certainly can try. “I..,” she is about to keep talking but all of her words die in her throat because Mike is looking at her. His smile the sweetest one she has ever seen and it’s being directed her way. She can’t focus, she can’t think. The only thing that is in her capabilities right now is melting away right in front of him.

  
“You mean that?” is what follows. Mike doesn’t need to hear it, he can sense it off of her. That’s how good he is at reading her, that’s how good she is at letting him read her.

  
She nods, too thrilled to form any type of response.

  
“Lover boy?”

  
“No more lover boy. Not that he ever was lover boy.” She makes a face and he can’t help but let out a quick laugh.

  
“Cool. ‘Cuz I’ve been waiting to do this for quite some time,” Mike whispers right at her mouth and his whiskers tickle her lips. She doesn’t have the time to reply, but she doesn’t want to do it right now anyways.

  
Why?

  
Because right now Mike Lawson is kissing her and Ginny Baker wants this right now to continue forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! Any comments/ criticism/ recommendations are more than welcome :)


End file.
